deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary
Mutated by the N4 virus,which is a failed attempt to find a cure for cancer,created by Secronom, zombies were born. Zombies are a uniform species, usually working together to achieve a common goal. Normally that goal is the feasting upon and / or the devouring of you, but sometimes it is to destroy all hope and faith in mankind. When you first venture into the city, zombies appear infrequently, move slowly, and are easy to kill. As you move deeper into the city, progressively tougher zombies will appear, easily identifiable by their color. There are also factors, which are believed to include weapon noise and number of zombies killed per block, that will increase "Aggro" (Aggression), or the number of zombies that will spawn at once (up to 5 in Single Player, 8 for MultiPlayer) and how fast they move. NOTE: Experience gained while you are Nourished is doubled. Also, all zombies start moving faster at higher levels of "Aggro", which will also increase the experience gained by each killed running zombie . There are also two levels of running speed for zombies, there's one that is more of a 'power-walk' and a sprint. All experience shown, is what is gained while being 'Nourished'. Although it is unknown how much of a difference it makes, AdminPwn has verified that the EXP gained from a zombie differs according to its movement speed. IE: If it is sprinting, that means it will give you more EXP. Some parties continue to contend that the information on these pages, regarding weapon damage and zombie HP relative to the penknife, is inaccurate. Keep in mind that there is no consensus over whose tests are more accurate *HP = Hit Points - The amount of punishment that is necessary to kill a zombie. *EXP = The experience gained from a zombie. Class #1:Normal Zombies Normal, grey or pale zombies are the first enemies you will meet when entering the city. They appear practically everywhere in the western city half and are perfect training targets for weaker survivors. The first 10 blocks around the outpost are almost only populated by these zombies aside from the occasional wandering green zombie and the rare behemoth. The Kid Zombie: 9 HP / 22 EXP (Confirmed) A small zombie with noticeably less HP than others. Because of their small size, they are more affected by knock back than other zombies. The Female Zombie: 14 HP / 24 EXP (Confirmed) The usual female zombie is quite a common appearance on the streets of Fairview. The Naked Female Zombie: 14 HP / 24 EXP (Confirmed) Mostly identical to the female zombie, but naked. Some say that they are more likely to run / sprint than the female zombie is. The Male Zombie: 17 HP / 30 EXP (Confirmed) Much tougher than the female and kid zombies, because they are less affected by knockback and deal more damage if they hit you. The Female Fat Zombie: 18 HP / 30 EXP (Confirmed) Slightly weaker than a male fat zombie, identifiable by the blue hat it wears. Fat zombies are very resistant to knock back, weak hits such as a non-critical chainsaw or knife won't interrupt its attack action like with other zombies. The Male Fat Zombie: 23 HP / 45 EXP (Confirmed) They are the strongest of all normal zombies. Like the female fat zombies, they are not knocked back or interrupted by weak weapons. 'Class #2:Purple Zombies & Crows' Purple-grayish zombies will initially appear about 10 blocks away from the outpost in any direction. Some call them 'purple zombies' and some people have demonstrated that their skin does in fact have a very subtle magenta tone. Recently there have been sightings of aggressive birds in the same area, mainly crows as it seems. They are weak and easy to kill, but can easily come from each direction and annoy even professional zombie hunters. However, it is unknown if the birds are undead or alive. Crows: 4 HP / 9 EXP (Confirmed) Seemingly birds have been feeding on infected flesh, which made them very aggressive and hungry for more. They are weak, but can fly over any terrain, attack very fast from random directions. It is not known if they are undead or infected, but nevertheless they pose an annoying treat, so try to avoid or kill them as fast as possible. Crows cannot fly into buildings. The Female Purple Zombie: ~ 57 - 60 HP / 75 EXP (Confirmed) The weaker one of the two purple zombies, recognizable mostly by its size. Purple zombies deal significantly more damage than normal zombies and have slightly shorter reach. The Male Purple Zombie: ~ 64 HP / 75 EXP (Confirmed) The male counterpart to the purple family is more heavily built than its female counterpart. Purple zombies are less affected by knock back than normal male zombies, and deal a lot more damage. 'Class #3:Red Zombies' Red zombies (the color comes probably from their prey's blood), fat red zombies, and long armed red zombies are found in stages - they aren't truly one group.They appear about 20 or 30 blocks away from the outpost.They are the most strongest of all regular zombies. The Red Zombie: ~ 100 HP / 120 EXP (Confirmed) A red zombie, red with blood from both himself and his enemies is a dangerous foe by any standards. When he gains speed he is a force to be reckoned with. Compared to normal and purple zombies, red zombies do a lot of damage when they hit you. This kind of zombie was first seen around 20 blocks away from the outpost. The Fat Red Zombie: ~ 128 - 133 HP / 135 EXP (Confirmed) The fatter version of the red male zombie. Obviously they are harder to kill and are hard to knock back due to their many layers of protective fat. The downside of their additional strength and resistance against hits is that they move slightly slower than regular red zombies. At about 30 blocks away from the outpost, red zombies were spotted. The Long Armed Red Zombie: ~ 160 HP / 281 EXP They are far stronger than both red zombies and their fatter counterpart and have replaced the shiny red zombies. Their long arms extend their reach of melee attacks quite a bit, so being a skilled runner will help. Long armed zombies are only found in the very, very farthest reaches of the city, usually in the corners and they are sings that you are very colse to death row. The only way to stop them coming for you and to interrupt them while attacking is to use heavy weapons or a well placed, critical hit. 'Class #4:Mini Bosses' Some monsters and zombies are heavily mutated versions of their brethren, which are all glowing green and can be seen easily even at the dark horizontal. They randomly appear in their weaker brethren's zone or even farther out in the Inner City. All of them posses extraordinary health, strength and speed once angered. All green zombies carry some kind of valuable item, depending on the type of monster and area where it was found. However, looting this reward is quite hard, due to the many weaker zombies which always follow these beasts, due to the almost always guaranteed meal after a battle. Green zombies prefer to fight their prey, when they are hiding in buildings, to entrap and swarm them with their "minion" zombies. The Green Zombie: ~ less than 280 HP / 1000 EXP (Confirmed). Also sometimes called "Gremlin", these zombies appear at random, usually near the outpost. They begin to walk, then run faster at you, as they take increased damage. You can always search their bodies after they die and due to the natural luck of survivors, there was no single report of anything worthless being found, ever. They seem to only carry armor, weapons, or other rare items with them. The Green Muscle Zombie: ~ 700 HP / ??? EXP Recently a new kinds of zombie appeared near the center of Fairview, a much stronger version of the green zombie, which looks about the same as a Red Zombie but packs a much heavier punch. They are rumored to be more common than the the fat green and the long armed green zombie, but carry a bit less valued items with them in comparison. However don't confuse them with normal green zombies, as they look similar, but they are darker and the power difference is enormous. The Fat Green Zombie: ~ 1000 HP / 1125 EXP The fatter counterpart of a green zombie, which is much stronger, as well as slower than regular green zombies. Fat Green sightings have been reported, only a few streets away from the northeast and southeast extremes of the map. Like any other green (Boss) zombie, they raise the aggression and attention of nearby zombies by a lot, so killing and looting Fat Greens will be much more difficult, due to their rare appearances having been only reported in the most dangerous areas. The Long Armed Green Zombie: ~ 4000 HP / 2250 EXP This is currently the toughest as well as rarest kind of zombie known by any survivors, not only due to their own strength, but also because long armed red zombies always surround them like minions. That is, because the few reported appearances of this species of zombie happened at the northeastern end of the city or as they call, Death Row. Even if you manage to kill it, you will still be surrounded by lots of long armed red zombies, which want to avenge their master, by not letting you loot it so easily. 'Class #5:Bosses' The Behemoth: ~ 1500 HP / close to 12,000 EXP (EXP confirmed) Also commonly called "Big Red (One)", the behemoth seems to be a quite recent evolution of zombiekind. Rumors say, that it walks through the city all day and night, always following the loudest noises of dying brethren, but these are, like every rumor these days, unconfirmed as well as scary. So you may run into the Behemoth, just after slaughtering several groups of zombies nearby, but it may also find you totally randomly. Fleeing and surviving hunters, tell that they run faster, once angered and heavily damaged. A few other, even tell tales of having found precious items after slaying them in epic battles, but no one ever found a dead Behemoth even near these battlefields, nor anywhere else.